I Don't Mind
by Sophisticate Aristocrat
Summary: There was so much to lose, and now it's gone, even though we brought back the city, the people in our hearts won't be coming back. You're all I have left, but I don't mind that much. SasuSaku, Rated T. Better summary in the authornote.


Authoriness: Hiya everyone and thankyou for being here to witness my first real fanfic. (GASP) Let me get this straight, this isn't going to be a war fanfic with lots of killings and death, that's just the prologue. xD The main story is set in the winter time and it revolves around Sasuke and Sakura realizing they have an extremely strong relationship with all the feelings that apply. Sorry if you think it's weird, or dumb, or something. TT

Oh, right, **Disclaimer**... Uh, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have thrown himself on Sakura the moment he layed eyes on her. (Lol, when they were lil' kids...? xD) And a few annoying characters would not exist. coughItachicough Just to make my sister mad. P (Sorry Itachi lovers, other than Becky. I dislike him... Can't help it.)

There's the not-much-of-a-summary summary below, then the story, enjoy!

**Summary:**

**There was so much to loose, and now it's gone, even though we brought back the city, the people in our hearts won't be coming back. You're all I have left, but I don't mind that much. SasuSaku, Rated T. (I think it's going to stay as a T rating.)**

**I Don't Mind**

_The prologue_

A flock of sleek crows lapsed smoothly between two reds. Over the tree-tops they glide, so peaceful, one could stay mesmerised for the longest time with no realization. It was funny how two sides could contrast, they were pure opposites. You could fall into the other world by simply changing the angle of your stare.

The sharp clash of metal shrieked through the air, followed by the dull sound of weapon puncturing skin.

Sakura gasped as she fumbled away from the fierce battles. Running weakly down a slim alleyway, she slid into a dark building. Seeking balance, she planted her elbows squarely on a table, then quickly removed one to grab some bandages out of her medic purse. As she bit off her left glove, Sakura felt the presence of an un-taught chakra. Speedily, she reached up and around her head, gripping a pick axe which was challenging her strength above her neck. Looking into her attackers fear struck face, she noticed his despair.

'_Civilians.' _She noted spotting the tear streaked face of a child in the doorway. Taking the pick axe out of the mans grip, she tossed it across the room and it skidded into the wall. Holding up her hands, palms facing the villager, in defence, she stalked over to a chair, numbly sitting down.

"Please excuse me..." She murmured. The man gulped and nodded, moving to the doorway to cradle his sobbing daughter in his arms. Taking one last glance at the two crouching next to their stove, Sakura set out healing both her arms followed by random other spots.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." She whispered under her breath. Without her medic training she could've been dead by now. Huffing, she jumped off of the chair she had taken residence on and walked briskly towards the opening to the alley. Turning into the house, she nodded curtly towards the man and his daughter, who responded shakily like-wise. She smiled weakly and quickly jumped onto the rooftops.

Going back to the battlefield was not something she desperately wanted to do. No, she felt weak and strung-together. Her healing job was mediocre, not something to be proud of, but it would have to keep her going 'til she had time for something better. If there came a time. She gulped at the thought. She couldn't have been out there less than seven hours. The war wouldn't last much longer, but she couldn't either. It couldn't. She couldn't. It was a desperate game of pursuit where the winner was also the loser.

She glided un-gracefully from roof to roof, stopping when the Hokage tower was clear in her sights. Leaning backwards, into the side of a building, she pulled out a walky-talky. Clearing her throat, she spoke into it, "A-505, calling A-505, please respond." Pause. No response. Trying again, she met the same silence as before. Slowly, she changed the frequency. "U-033, U-033 can you hear me?" Silence.

'_Damn it._' She cursed silently, grinding her teeth at the seething pain in her chest. She felt her eyes water as she tried the last frequency again. "P-please..." She stuttered, "Sasuke-kun... Please answer me..." She whispered. Again, no response came. Sakura was so frustrated, it was killing her. She decided to directly contact the Hokage tower. After spending so much time on the war grounds it was time to come back and heal the wounded.

"HT Headquarters, calling HT Headquarters, H-299 reporting." She never enjoyed memorizing all the coded names.

She waited soundlessly, almost beginning to believe even the Hokage's office had been taken over when she heard the crackling sound of static coming in.

"Ah! H-299! Thank God, you're ok!" She heard a sign of relief pass onto her device. "Are you headed this way now?"

"Affirmative," Saruka replied, "Tsunade-sama, how are things over there?"

"Tch! Names, girl! No names!" Sakura rolled her eyes at the walky-talky.

"Yes, ma'am. Excuse me, _HT Headquarters,_" She said sarcastically, "how are things over there?" She asked again, biting her nails.

"Let's just cut things off here, ok? You can ask questions when you get here." Tsunade replied quickly.

"Yes, HT. Oh, one more thing. Shino and Sasu—Wait, sorry!" She said slapping her forehead causing even more pain, "A-505 and U-033 do not respond to call." For a moment nothing came back until the grim, simple reply of, "...Yeah. Well... I'll see you when you get here." Uh-oh. That didn't sound too good. "Yes." she replied, before strapping her walky-talky to her waist belt.

"One more thing." She heard, "...Stay safe."

"Heh." She laughed out her nose and smiled gently before jumping down to the street below.

'_Clear._' She thought, looking around the empty street.

'_Tsunade-sama..._' She cringed, '_Please don't tell me something happened to Shino or... or...—'_ She didn't have time to finish the thought. Her eyes widened. She was surrounded.

'_Five at my front, eight to the rear._'Sakura noted.

She saw one of the men smile disturbingly at her. "Hey Cutie, this is getting pretty dull, wanna have a bit of fun before it's over?" Said "Cutie" shuddered, '_Bastard..._' she thought, fists clenched.

"Oh, shut up, you absolute idiot." One of the mans female companions spat. "Let's just kill this little whore and take the rest of this district!"

"...You can try." Sakura shook with anger.

"Hmm, what was that, little tramp?" The first woman asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You heard me..." Sakura straightened up, showing a wide smirk across her face, "You ugly old Cougar!"

"Why you little—! Kill that piece of shit!" the woman screamed at the top of her lungs, leading the charge.

"Hmph." Sakura replied feinting a punch on one of her attackers. As the male dodged low to the ground, the girls smirk widened as her chakra infused heel smashed the ground causing a huge cave in.

'_Nine are down there. That's good enough odds._' She estimated.

Performing lightning fast seals she shouted, "Earth Seal no jutsu!" With that, the ground began to shake and closed up over six of them with three halfway in.

"That looks uncomfortable..." She whispered to one of the three, trapped halfway, before lodging a kunai in his windpipe.

'_Six and eight metres._' She counted before tossing kunai at the remaining two. Facing the remaining four as they un-attached themselves from nearby walls, to avoid the swallowing earth, Sakura pulled one of her gloves tighter. "Now that was a challenge." she smirked yet again. "How long have you all been ninja?" She asked sarcastically. Activating her chakra blades for both hands she waited as the first two began running towards her. Dropping low, she began a roundhouse kick, stopping short enough to strike both opponents legs as they jumped to avoid her own.

"What the hell kind of a weak blow was that, princess?" Asked one in mid air, "You hit weaker than that cute little girl I—" The man collapsed to the ground. "Wh–what did you...?" Sakura cut him off, "I sliced the muscle in your calves... It'll be hard escaping my attacks when you can't walk." Flipping a kunai out of her holster, she ran him through the chest. Looking at the other sound ninja with a dark smile she uttered, "Hello." Sakura sliced the ninja's arm muscles then grabbed him by the hair. "You should watch this, it's very interesting." She felt the chakra swirl around her palm, then she fisted her hand. "Die." she said simply as her fist connected with his chest. The man's limp body crushed against a wall. After seeing him hit, she quickly turned toward the remaining two.

"You see there, I severed the capillaries, arteries, and veins from his heart, Not that he would need them, his heart was crushed on impact." Sakura explained, hands on hips.

"And then there were two." She proclaimed eyeing them. "...Oh. It's you two." She said disgusted. "I was hoping I took care of both of you with my first attack." Sakura crossed her arms, "You're both so vulgar." She added.

"I've had enough of you and your tricks!" The first woman seethed, "We're not as stupid as those idiots." She exclaimed, referring to her late companions.

"Oh?" Sakura inquired.

The sound woman performed a few seals resulting in a clone on either side of her as she began her rampage.

'_This is so predictable. Too predictable._' Sakura thought, circling to grab the woman by the neck. "Tch." Sakura frowned at the lady disapprovingly. A quick jolt In the ground below caused her to step hard on the man protruding out of it. "I almost forgot about you, perverted bastard." She said without so much as a glance toward him. "What kind of a sad attempt was that?" Sakura asked. The sound woman gagged as Sakura's grip tightened.

"Heh. Merely... A diversion, my dear."

'_A trap...?_' She looked at the choking sound nin, confused, before feeling a tongue against her leg. Sakura gasped, crushing the woman's throat and tossing her aside before slamming her foot down hard on the perverted sound nin's back.

'_I was careless._' She thought.

The man smirked at her before vanishing in a puff of smoke, replaced by a Kunai with chain which began to wined itself around her body.

'_Very careless..._', "Oh no..." She whispered, horrified.

"Oh yes." The man said, appearing next to her.

Sakura tried to pull her arms free, to no avail.

"Squirm all you like, Hunny," he whispered in her ear, "you're stuck there..."

"Sick...Bastard—!"

"Indeed." He replied flatly.

Suddenly, she felt very weak. Sakura knew her eyes were drooping. '_Great, body. You sure picked a fabulous time to tell me you're tired._' She was going to faint soon, and she knew it.

The man stalked even closer, "This won't hurt... Well, much." He snorted and began to run his tongue up her neck. A quick flick of his wrist and he held a kunai at her chest. "Hmm, now for that fun I promised you."

Sakura shut her eyes so tightly, they hurt like crazy, waiting for her blood to pour out. It never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Staring back were a pair of bloodshot browns with a horrified expression plastered to the face.

"Don't _ever_ touch her like that, you _bastard._" The punctured man fell backwards, dead, revealing her saviour to her eyes.

A pair of swirling red orbs stared into her emerald eyes with concern. The chain holding her soon disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura fell to her knees. Teeteringly, she got to her feet and began stumbling forward. The spiky haired young man didn't bother to hide his urgency as he ran over to the struggling girl. Then she tripped, waiting for the earth to greet her harshly. She never made it to the ground as a pair of strong arms held her up.

"Sa–Sasuke-kun..." She said quietly, "Thank-you."

"Sakura, don't try to talk." He told her, softly, wiping the slimy siliva from her neck.

"I... I tried calling—"

"Broken." He answered simply, holding up an un-attached antennae, before tossing it aside. Slowly, he lowered Sakura to the ground. "I see I got here just in time." Sasuke noted, wiping dirt and hair out of Sakura's face.

"I–I was really scared there, for a moment." She whispered, placing a hand on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked deep into Sakura's eyes, and was about to say something when he remembered what he was told by Tsunade.

"Sakura..." Sasuke started, "I was just at the Hokage's office." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Naruto... He's... Not doing very well. Tsunade needs you back there, he might not—"

"Don't say it, please!" Sakura pleaded, looking him in the eyes. The tears were coming, Sasuke knew it. As if on cue, the sniffing started and Sakura had buried herself in his arms, pouring tears like a bursting rain cloud. She held onto him for dear life, how many of their friends, colleagues, and family had died that day? Sakura held onto Sasuke for dear life, because she knew he was what she had left. He held her shivering form because she didn't want her to disappear like everyone else he cared about.

_Don't leave me. You're all I have..._

**After Note: **Hey it's Ari! Thanks for reading! Sorry if you thought it sucked... Lol. Originally, I didn't reveal that it was Sakura doing all this until Sasuke said her name. P Not that you guys wouldn't have known that! XD I noticed, after I finished typing this out, that Sakura seemed to enjoy the killing a little more than you would think. I'm sorry if that scared you, her being a sadist! TT If you noticed a lot of grammar mistakes, it's because I suck at... Grammar. XD;;

Thanks again for reading, expect Chapter 1 to come out in a few days (more or less), feel free to check my LJ (homepage) and don't forget to leave a review if you liked it! Merci.


End file.
